


Jealousy

by BlueDysania



Series: Mettasans EMOTIONS [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Endearments, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, mettaton is a good boyfriend, papyrus is a cool bro, sans can't stop blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Beautiful people belong with beautiful people says the world.Mettaton is gorgeous and Sans can't help but feel jealous of everyone else.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> first in a set of ten

Dating a celebrity is hard work.

Especially if you were like Sans, and dating the hottest thing to ever be built in an underground lab by a yellow reptile monster.

Even before getting to the surface, Mettaton had been the most sought-after soul in the underground. You would be hard-pressed to find someone who hadn’t been a little bit in love with him. After emerging from Mt. Ebott, Mettaton’s fanbase had exploded across the globe. Humans raved and gushed over the newest superstar with a frightening intensity.

At least, to Sans it was a little creepy. Mettaton was soaking up the attention. _Diva_ , Sans thought fondly.

But perhaps the biggest hurdle in dating a celebrity like Mettaton was the jealousy.

Any time he popped open social media or a magazine or even some random news network recently, somehow the topic would get onto Mettaton and who he was ‘supposedly’ involved with. On their own, it wasn’t that bad. In fact, some tabloids he’d read were downright hilarious. It was even better when Mettaton came home and ripped into the utter bullshit right alongside him.

It was just… it never _stopped_.

On all sides, he was bombarded with people who were shipping his boyfriend with other people. People who were without a doubt some of the most beautiful people that the Surface had to offer. It did little to help his crippling issues with self-confidence. Stars, Mettaton was so fucking gorgeous and it wasn’t like the pairings being brought forward didn’t make sense.

His brother, bless his soul, had caught him staring at a cooking magazine that happened to have a MTT special article in it. The headline ‘IS LOVE COOKING?’ plastered above a picture of Mettaton and some well-endowed woman squeezed tight to each other’s sides had knocked Sans off-guard, something that had been happening quite a bit lately.

Papyrus had sat down next to him, gently taking the magazine from his unresisting fingers and thrown it across the room. His brother’s hands framed his face and forced him to stare into the orange-lit eyelights. In a stern voice, he was informed that Mettaton was downright head over heels in love with him, _Sans_ , and not to feel jealous of people who were no doubt jealous of _him_.

It was a foreign thought.

Regardless, he’d thanked his brother with a glowing blue eyelight in return, eaten second helpings of spaghetti that night, all the while sharing in the comfort of their intermingled glow.

So he was jealous? He'd been envious of others before. Raising Papyrus all on his own, he had been envious of other families sometimes. He'd felt ashamed then. Was jealousy the same thing? It didn't feel like it. At least, this felt more... cutting. This _hurt_ him. So.

Acknowledging that he was jealous was the easy part. Actually not being jealous? Not so much.

He ignored what he could and comforted himself with sending bad puns to his robofriend when he couldn’t. He didn’t inform Mettaton about it either. He was sure that the superstar would have some strong words to say if he did.

It was easier to just ignore it, he thought, staring at his laptop screen filled to the brim with MTT gossip.

* * *

“SANS! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS IT! METTATON HAS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT PLANNED FOR TONIGHT!”

Sans trotted to the couch with a chilled bottle of ketchup in hand, “i’m here bro. so, what’s the big announcement about?”

Papyrus gave his ketchup a dour look but surprisingly said nothing as he turned back to the TV, eagerly, “IT’S A SURPRISE SANS! YOU’LL LOVE IT! NYHEHEHEHE!”

Sans grinned lazily as he sunk back into the cushions, “if you say so, Paps.”

They both quieted as the opening scene of the show began. As the jaunty tune ended and revealed Mettaton lounging sensually on the guest couch, Sans’ grin turned soft. It was nice to see Mettaton was really doing as well as he relayed over the phone. He looked as stylish as ever, even wearing a dark purple leather jacket that reached to his knees; purely for aesthetic reasons of course.

And damn did he wear it good.

“Hello and welcome to this special LIVE segment of tonight’s show! Today our guest is the hottest superstar of the decade, the stunning Mettaton~!”

The roar from the audience was deafening even through the TV speakers. Sans winced, summoning the remote to lower the volume slightly. Papyrus was too busy cheering with the audience to notice.

Throughout the continuing sheer from the audience, Mettaton stood and bowed elegantly, flashing flirtatious smiles and striking poses that would make models envious. He straightened, one hand cupping a hip as he looked straight into the camera. He raised his other hand, fingers in a V over his fringe, and he winked at the camera with a salacious smile.

It was one of Mettaton’s trademark gestures, or so the media said.

Back in the Serif brother’s apartment, Sans was glowing a soft blue as his smile widened, eyelights forming undefined hearts. It made his soul pulse rapidly every time he saw his special hello. Out of habit, he crooked two fingers in a wave, “hi Metta.”

He abruptly remembered his brother was sitting next to him when he was bodily grabbed and squeezed tightly in a hug.

“YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE, BROTHER!”

Sans’ pulled his hood up to contain his embarrassment and took a swig of his ketchup.

As the crowd calmed and everyone returned to their seats, Sans settled into Papyrus’ lap as his brother seemed reluctant to let him go. They watched in silence as the interview began. Tonight, was the first in a set of actor interviews for the new movie meant to come out within the month.

He’d found out early. His boyfriend had been ecstatic, calling him up at 2am to inform Sans that he had gotten the leading role to the new upcoming motion picture. Sans had been appropriately congratulatory for a lazybones at 2am and then promptly fallen back to sleep. He’d been pleasantly embarrassed to wake up and suddenly hear a cooed ‘ _Good morning, darling~!_ ’ from his discarded phone on the floor that displayed a staggering eight-hour timestamp. Mettaton had hung up then with a promise of coming home soon to thank Sans for indulging him.

 _That_ night had been pretty good too.

The show continued along the usual questions. Did Mettaton enjoy playing his character? How were his co-stars? Did he agree to the script? It eventually devolved into the more playful inquires of whether there where pranks going on behind the scenes and how much a blooper reel would there be. The entire interview was peppered with Mettaton’s grand poses and each causing a resounding applause to erupt from the audience.

It was nearing the end of the show and Sans wondered where the big announcement was. Sparing a glance up at Papyrus revealed no uncertainty whatsoever so he brushed it off and looked back at the screen.

“So, is the recent rumor true, MTT?”

Mettaton giggled, crossing his long legs. The host’s eyes were comically drawn to the motion before snapping back up. Sans didn’t blame him. A majority of the audience had likely done the same thing. So had he. “Which rumor is that, darling?”

“There’s been quite a bit of talk about your blooming relationship with one of your fellow co-stars.” The host said in a mock-conspiratorial whisper.

Sans nearly dropped his ketchup bottle in surprise, Papyrus’ arms tightening around him. Wait, _what_?

Mettaton blinked once in similar surprise on the TV, but he was a supreme actor and recovered quickly. He tapped a finger against his lips, “My, my, isn’t that a juicy one.” He purred, but Sans could tell his tone was a little flatter than usual. “How ever did that one begin?”

Sans was just as invested in the answer as he saw Mettaton’s hot pink eye glow a shade brighter, locked on the host who seemed a bit nervous as he answered.

“Haha, well everyone had noticed you and your character’s _love interest_ ,” the host laughed pointedly, nodding as though he was already getting confirmation of the rumor’s authenticity, “getting real chummy off set!” The human looked out to the crowd, waggling his eyebrows and casing another flurry of cheers to arise.

Mettaton was uncharacteristically reserved as he smiled lightly out at the audience, waiting out the applause. As it quieted down, he answered smoothly and with great appreciation, “Oh, you mean the lovely Marissa. She is indeed a beloved co-star of mine and one of the best human actresses I have had the pleasure to work with!”

The thrum of whispers was audible beneath his words.

“However, we are **not** involved.”

The stage went silent. The host seemed a little lost at the abrupt statement and his composure cracked as he glanced nervously out at where the audience was seated. Mettaton was untouchable as always, smiling beatifically and throwing an arm out to cradle the back of the couch.

“But, uh, the chemistry! You two work so well together! You said so yourself!” The host scrambled, pining a weak grin on his face. He was digging for gossip, as well as perpetrating it, Sans thought with a scowl.

“Oh no, no, darling! Our chemistry is perfectly platonic!” Mettaton laughed, then wagging a finger at the host in what could be described as coy if Sans was not totally sure that Mettaton was just having fun playing with the host at this point. “Now you really must stop this. My Dearest Blue will be upset.”

The resulting silence was staggering, except for a weird choked noise.

Oh, that was him. Papyrus held him close, nearly vibrating with joy.

“WOWIE! A NEW NICKNAME, SANS!”

“oh my stars…” Was all he could manage to squeak in reply.

“Y-Your… Dearest Blue?” The host said, as if unsure what else to say.

“Why yes! He’s just so sweet!” Mettaton began and Sans absently noted that he looked far more invested now than throughout the entire segment. He could only stare as he recognized the beginning of a MTT rant that was apparently going to be about him for once. And Papyrus wasn’t letting go so he couldn’t hide his face in the cushions.

“He’s so~ cute and he always texts me between my work breaks. I can always count on finding a ridiculous pun waiting for me. They’re delightful! I don’t get to see him as often lately due to my schedule but he always makes sure to catch my appearances. He even catches the midnight reruns when he has work. Oh, so adorable~! He is no doubt watching right now!” Mettaton exclaimed, winking at the camera again. At _him_.

Slowly the crowd had begun to get lively again. There were exclamations of ‘aw’ and ‘oooo’ with each new fact the superstar revealed.

Sans wasn’t sure how he felt. Embarrassment, thrilled, and feeling like he could burst into laughter all at the same time. All he did know was that the grin stretching across his face was getting bigger as his blush burned brighter.

“That means, darling, that all this talk about me cheating on my Dearest Blue is completely unacceptable.” Mettaton cooed, but the abrupt undercurrent of steel in his voice was enough to send the host into stutters. While the host seemed to be trying to figure out how to proceed, a fan shouted out.

“What’s his name!?”

Mettaton’s smile brightened a tad, laughing, “What is life without mysteries, my darlings?” The crowd gave a resounding cry of laughter and playful boo’s.

Mettaton sighed as though greatly burdened, “I would exalt him to the stars, but he can be so very shy.” Mettaton tilted his head, giving the crowd a slightly more… candid smile. Suddenly he turned back to the host who was shuffling his notes with a disillusioned air, “Now then, I do believe we are coming to a close, yes?”

“O-Oh, uh, yes. I guess we are.” The host summoned a fake smile, “Thank you again for being here tonight, Mettaton!” He turned to face the camera, “Thank you for tuning in on our special LIVE show. Tomorrow, we’ll be interviewing co-star Marissa, so we’ll see you then.”

While this was usually where the camera would pan out and play the ending jingle, Mettaton’s smooth slide to his feet was zoomed in on instead. After readjusting the jacket on his shoulders in a fashionable one-shoulder style, he caught the camera’s focus on him with professional precision. So, with a genuine smile he, lazily and still so graceful, blew a kiss. “Good night, my Dearest Blue.”

Inside, Sans was squealing as much as the audience was.

* * *

 

**11:10PM**

**From Sans**

knock knock

 

**12:30AM**

**From Mettaton**

Who’s there, darling?

 

**12:31AM**

**From Sans**

juno

 

**12:32AM**

**From Mettaton**

Juno who?

 

**12:33AM**

**From Sans**

juno I love you

 

**12:33AM**

**From Mettaton**

I love you too, darling!

 

**12:34AM**

**From Mettaton**

And you can thank your brother, by the way. He informed me how you were feeling about all these rumors.

You are my one and only, Sansy. No one else can possibly compare!

 

**12:40AM**

**From Mettaton**

I wish I could see you blushing. ;)

 

**12:42AM**

**From Sans**

goodnight, metta

 

**12:43AM**

**From Sans**

<3

 

**12:43AM**

**From Mettaton**

Sweetest dreams, my Dear Blue!

 


End file.
